Niniku Himura
Niniku Himura (緋村にんにく) is the main protagonist of Tokyo Mew Mew Sucre Glace; infused with the Jamaican Flower Bat and wood lily flower. Her alter ego is Mew Garlic. Bracketed sections ("[ ]") contain plot and character details that may spoil the story for some. Highlight at your own risk. Appearance |-|Niniku= Niniku has small red eyes and short, naturally curly pink hair styled in a bob and held in place with two purple hair clips. She is of average height and has a slightly underdeveloped body, though her legs are visibly quite strong and thick. Her skin has a subtle tan, which bruises and freckles easily. Her most prominent feature is her two freckles on her right cheek. Sometimes she will wear glasses, but these are merely decorative and not required for medical use. Her school uniform is a traditional sailor suit with a dark brown blouse, dark red collar and ribbon and black skirt, coupled with black thigh-high stockings and brown ankle-height laced shoes. Momomiya's [[Ichigo Momomiya|(link)] bell collar is the school's emblem and appears on the front and back of her uniform.] |-|Mew Garlic= As Mew Garlic, Niniku gains a pair of grey bat ears and wings. Her hair becomes more volumous and turns a light red, while her eyes become a grey-brown. She wears a somewhat revealing flower-shaped dress with prominent shoulders and a cutout around her navel that shows her Mew Mark. Her garter is located on her left leg and she wears one elbow-length glove on her opposite arm. She wears large boots adorned with bows and heart designs. Powers, Weapons, and Abilities Every experience Niniku gains as a Mew Mew is automatically recorded into her book. Possessing great strength in her legs, Niniku prefers physical combat over her magical abilities when fighting monsters, yet is still capable of delivering a devastating blow to her enemies with her powers. Her main weapon, the Garliclub, is a club modelled after an ocarina and also functions as a flashlight, spyglass and tranquilizer gun. With it, she is capable of turning light photons into an offensive weapon to strike her opponents, and she can use her darts to sedate the enemy. In the club's ocarina form, she can play music that affects the emotions of all who hear it. Unlike the other Mew Mews in the series, she was infused through traditional means and was not born with abnormal DNA that would allow her to transform. Her bat wings also allow her to fly. Etymology Following the standard Tokyo Mew Mew naming conventions, Niniku's given name represents her food while her surname represents her color. Himura is a traditional Japanese surname, literally translating to "scarlet village". Trivia *Niniku's food and animal is a tongue-in-cheek reference to the mythological vampire, oft represented by bats and sensitive to garlic to the point of fatality. *is the only member of Tokyo Mew Mew Sucre Glace who is not a parallel universe counterpart of an existing character from Tokyo Mew Mew. While this can be said of Cannolo as well, he is an alien and not one of the Mews. Gallery Niniku Himura info.jpg niniku.png inktober 2.0.png medium.jpg|The critically endangered Jamaican flower bat (Phyllonycteris aphylla) PCD0747_IMG0073.JPG|Wood lily (Lilium philadelphicum) Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Bat Genes Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Sucre Glace Category:Elle's Pages Category:Mews infused with Plants Category:Heroes Category:Red Mews Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Weapon Users: Guns Category:Weapon Users: Darts Category:Weapon Users: Emotions